Pixie Dust
by Penuno
Summary: James, Jessie, and Meowth go to a TR Halloween dance--"Spy Camera" series


Pixie Dust  
  
Author: Amanda  
Disclaimer: Don't even think of suing because I don't own any of these characters  
  
Think your too old for trick-or-treating?  
Come to the  
Rocket's Rockin' Dance  
for a Team Rocket-style Halloween  
filled with tricks and treats!  
  
Jessie: *Jessie eyes the invitation before walking into the huge Team Rocket lounge* I still think we should have stayed home instead of going to this crummy party.  
  
James: It won't be bad! There will be food!  
  
Jessie: *sighs impatiently* There's food at home.  
  
James: But food tastes differently at parties than it does at home!  
  
Jessie: *rolls eyes*  
  
Meowth: Come on! What are we waitin' for? Let's go inside!  
  
Jessie: Look at me! Look at this dumb costume I'm wearing! I don't want my co-workers seeing me like this!  
  
Meowth: *looks at Jessie's ugly hobo outfit*  
  
Jessie: This outfit covers up all of my curves! I look horrible!  
  
Meowth: Dat's da whole point, Jess. *looks at James's school-girl outfit* At least ya don't look like him.  
  
Jessie: You know, in a way I wish I did...at least I would look sort of like a girl.  
  
James: Hey! It's not like I wanted to wear this costume!  
  
Jessie: *laughs* It's amazing what kind of inexpensive costumes you can make with some clothes and makeup laying around the house.  
  
Meowth: At least ya aren't lookin' like a little baby complete wit' diaper and bib!  
  
Jessie: *laughs and talks in a baby voice* Awww! *pinches Meowth's cheek* You look so adorable.  
  
Meowth: Ah! Stop!  
  
James: *whines* Can we please go in now? The food is waiting for me.  
  
Jessie: *exasperatedly* Okay! Geez. *knocks on door*  
  
Cassidy: *opens door* Hello! Oh, wait...it's only you.  
  
Jessie: *eyes Cassidy's costume* A witch, how appropriate.  
  
Cassidy: *mimics* A poor hobo off the street, how appropriate.  
  
Jessie: *sarcastically* Wow, that was a nice comeback.  
  
Cassidy: *bows* Thank you, would you like an encore?  
  
Jessie: Uh...it's okay.  
  
Cassidy: *looks at James* Why is James wearing that costume? He's not supposed to wear something he wear's everyday.   
  
Jessie: *glares and then looks at Cassidy's nose* You know Cass, the one thing wrong with your costume is that you don't have a crooked nose like most witches. I can fix that one up real fast...  
  
Cassidy: Okay okay...you and your little freaky friends can come into the party. *opens the door wide enough to let the 3 of them in*  
  
James: *turns to Jessie and shouts over the blaring music* Where's the food!?  
  
Jessie: *sighs* How should I know? You should know! You always seem to be attracted to food more than me.  
  
James: *sadly* That's not true, Jess. I'll take you over a vanilla cupcake with creamy frosting with multi-colored sprinkles any day.  
  
Jessie: I guess I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
James: *watches a young man run up and down the room like a maniac* Who's that crazy person?  
  
Cassidy: Oh, the guy chasing people around with a sword? That's Butch. He's a tad hyper tonight.  
  
Butch: *laughs and joins them* Hello! What's up?  
  
Cassidy: *sighs* Butch, I told you not to drink 10 sodas and eat 10 brownies for a very good reason.  
  
James: What?! Botch has already gotten to the food?! I hope there's still some left for me!  
  
Butch: Can it! *pulls out his sword* I can use this, you know.  
  
Jessie: *looks at Butch's prince costume* So Cassidy, did you kiss Butch?  
Cassidy: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Jessie: *smiles* Originally Butch was a frog, but then you kissed him and turned him into a prince!  
  
Cassidy: I did no such thing!  
  
Jessie: *grins* Sure....  
  
Meowth: *walks over to them* Sorry I left ya guys for a while. Dey just restocked da food. *takes a big bite into cookie*  
  
James: *gasps* Meowth even has food! I don't!  
  
Butch: Well if you would excuse me...*looks at James*...ladies...  
  
James: *glares*  
  
Butch: ...I used up all of my sugar so I have to go replenish. *goes over to buffet table*  
  
James: Don't take all of the food, Botch! *runs over to the table*  
  
Jessie: *smiles and rolls eyes, then feels a tap on her shoulder* What? *turns around*  
  
Mondo: *shyly* Hi Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Oh, hello Mondo.  
  
Mondo: *gestures at his costume* Do you like it?  
  
Jessie: *looks his bumble bee costume over* It's um...nice and cute.  
  
Mondo: Thanks! *hugs Jessie* I knew you would like it!  
  
Jessie: *pulls Mondo's arms off of her*  
  
Cassidy: Awww! You two are such a cute couple!  
  
Jessie: Ha. Not as cute as you and Butch are.  
  
Cassidy: *blushes*  
  
Jessie: *laughs* Someone's turning red...  
  
Cassidy: *shouts* Shut up!  
  
Butch: *hears Cassidy's shout* Huh? *yells across the large room* Is there anything wrong?!  
  
Cassidy: *sighs* No! It's okay, Butch!  
  
Butch: No, I don't think so! *runs over to her at top speed, pushing people away with his sword*  
  
Cassidy: Butch! You need to calm down!  
  
Butch: *laughs dementedly*  
  
James: *joins them* Jess! I want to leave! The food's stale and Botch is eating everything up!  
  
Butch: *laughs* My sword and I will make you leave! *whacks James with the sword*  
  
James: Ahh! Stop! *puts hands in front to shield himself*  
  
Mondo: Hey! I wanna help! *backs into James and hits him with his stinger on his bee costume*  
  
James: You guys are scaring me! *runs all over the place*  
  
Butch: *laughs and notices Meowth's baby costume* Um...er...are you okay, Meowth?  
  
Meowth: I was gonna ask you da same t'ing.  
  
Cassidy: *laughs and slaps Jessie on the back* Congratulations!  
  
Jessie: Huh? What for?  
  
James: The baby! It looks like you and James have been busy...  
  
Jessie: What baby?! Are you talking about Meowth?! You're crazy!  
  
Cassidy: Tell me something I don't know.  
  
Jessie: You're--oh, wait, never mind. You all ready know that you are ugly.  
  
Cassidy: *widens eyes* Why you little-  
  
James: *interrupts* Aaaahh! *pants*  
  
Butch: Okay, James. I think you've ran around the room a million times.  
  
Jessie: He needs to work all of the sugar out of his system. *looks at Mondo who is discoing* I think Mondo needs to work all of the sugar out, too. Talk about hyper!  
  
Butch: *looks at Mondo's costume* Hey, we got the bee now all we need is a bird! *laughs*  
  
Cassidy: *rolls eyes*  
  
Mondo: *walks over to Jessie* Do you wanna do the twist with me? Or how about the tango? Or the waltz? Naw, too slow. Or-  
  
Jessie: *cuts in* Uh, no thanks Mondo. I'm uh, too tired to dance tonight.  
  
Mondo: *looks disappointed and then hears something* Hey! Did anybody hear a noise?  
  
James: No, the music is too loud. What did it sound like?  
  
Mondo: It sounded like someone singing a weird song. It was really scary.  
  
Butch: *sighs* Butch, was it you?  
  
Cassidy: No! If I was going to sing something dumb, I would make sure everyone would hear it!  
  
Jessie: Wait! I just heard it. It sounded like someone was saying "la" over and over again.  
  
James: *points* Oh my gosh!  
  
Meowth: *looks in the direction of James's finger* Da Boss?!  
  
Giovanni: *skipping along the room and sprinkling stuff all over the place* La la la la la la! La la la la la la! *comes up to the gang*  
  
Cassidy: *looks at Giovanni's fairy costume* Um, Boss are you okay?  
  
Giovanni: *sprinkles some small speckles on them and skips away* La la la la la la la!  
  
Mondo: *yells after him* Nice wings!  
  
Jessie: That...was...scary.  
  
Butch: *looks at the small speckles* Pixie dust.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
